


Insecure

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [3]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 在進入浴室之前，Colin轉頭看了一眼門口地板上衣物散亂一塌糊塗的景象，他覺得自己該收回對於Mark一點也不急躁的錯誤評價。





	Insecure

12月6日，洛杉磯首映。

Colin已經抵達位於比佛利山莊日落大道的ArcLight Hollywood電影院，但依然不見Mark的蹤跡。Mark昨天深夜給他撥過一通電話，他沒接到，再撥回去已經轉接語音信箱，Colin想他應該已經登機了。終於，Mark結束在杜哈的拍攝工作，他說過會直接趕來LA出席西岸的首映。

Colin在貴賓休息室裡坐立難安。根據Mark之前講的登機與轉機時間，他應該兩個小時前就要到了，他們甚至還有時間一起從飯店出發，但為什麼到現在仍不見人影……飛機誤點了？從機場進市區碰上塞車了？迷路了？還是他實在趕不上、臨時決定不來了？Colin盤算著每一種情況的可能性，沒注意到自己嘆了長長一口氣。

他們將近三個月不見，過去這段時間以來，Colin最開心的時刻就是接到Mark的越洋電話，但為了不顯得太過黏人，他會刻意用平靜的語氣來掩飾自己的期待與激動；掛上電話後，他會愣愣盯著手機螢幕，在腦海裡回想方才Mark說話的語調和笑聲，默默倒數見面的日子。

雖然他們每兩三天都會通電話，但Colin內心還是充滿不安全感。Colin知道自己很矛盾，他既想要快點見到Mark，卻又擔心見面後會失去遠距離的美感，Mark對自己的感覺會不會已經不同……至於他自己，他當然思考過這是不是一時衝動，不過，每次只要憶起那天晚上Mark溫柔的神情、清澈的雙眼、低沉的呢喃、甜蜜的親吻，他的心臟總會噗通亂跳。這種胸口一揪的感覺，再真實也不過。

他很久沒談戀愛了。雖然在外人眼中，他的感情生活一向精彩，花邊新聞從沒少過，幾乎每拍一部戲，他的名字就會跟同戲女演員連在一起，然而他自己清楚，絕大多數的緋聞都只是炒作，真實的成分很低。

拍戲不就是這樣？同一群人連續好幾星期、甚至好幾個月膩在一起，每天都要見面，也算有共同的話題（至少可以湊在一塊兒抱怨片場伙食吧），但只要稍微聊得來就被說是在談戀愛，實在讓他很無奈。而這樣的革命情感，通常只會維持到電影上檔、宣傳期結束，就自然淡掉了，連澄清的力氣都不必花。

一份真正的感情該是如何呢？Colin不得不承認，他其實並不瞭解。他經歷過不少段感情，它們通常都絢爛耀眼好似煙花，待歸於平靜後反而顯得乏善可陳，於是，有時候是他漸漸遠離對方，有時候則是他被漸漸疏遠。他想，或許所有的愛情都是這樣的，結束的時候總讓人感嘆情人不比朋友長久，所以要緊的是學會收斂自己的感情，只要戲拍完了，一切自然就會淡去。

可是，這次他碰上的是Mark，情況變得很不一樣。在拍攝的過程中，無論戲裡戲外，Mark始終與他保持著一定的距離，就好像他們對彼此強烈的吸引力並不存在；而Colin也一直這樣告訴自己，那些過份在意的情愫只是因為入戲太深，和對方是誰一點關係也沒有。

然而，電影拍完了、上映了，他們都各自加入新的劇組，Colin依然控制不住自己追尋他的目光。直到威尼斯影展最後那晚，Colin腦袋發熱地吻了Mark，而Mark也回吻他――從此，他的世界天翻地覆。

「Colin，時間差不多了。」Gary出聲把他的思緒拉回來。他朝Gary微笑點頭，隨即站起身來。

走在紅毯上，熱情的尖叫幾乎將他們淹沒。主角Gary打頭陣走在最前面，給影迷簽名、合照，最後來到看板前讓各家媒體拍照；然後是Colin，在奧斯卡光環加持下，他的人氣更旺了，他差點沒法從影迷區脫身。

多簽了幾張海報後，Colin不得不露出帶著歉意的笑容趕緊跟上Gary。當Colin應攝影記者要求站在看板前擺拍時，影迷區再度傳來一陣騷動與歡呼，他逮住空檔回頭張望，然後，在完全沒有心理準備的情況下，看見身穿寶藍色合身西裝、刮去鬍渣後一臉清爽的Mark朝他走來。

一時之間，Colin竟無法移開自己的目光。攝影記者等著拍Gary與Colin的合照，於是Mark倚著看板停在幾步之外，手插口袋、側著頭微笑看向他倆；Colin被他看愣了，這位新科奧斯卡影帝的演技再精湛也難掩驚訝與欣喜，嘴角不住上揚。

但那會兒他們沒空交談，直到所有人都入場、要拍攝大合照時，Gary、Mark陸續就定位，Colin才假裝不經意地站到Mark身邊。當Mark看向他的時候，Colin並不太清楚自己究竟在期待什麼，總之他期待的可不是一句輕描淡寫的「How are you」！除了這句不痛不癢的問候外，Mark竟然在下一秒就與Gary交換位置，讓Gary站到他倆中間，害得Colin瞬間傻住。

原本飛揚的心情一下子跌落谷底。他知道自己就是孩子氣，但他真的以為Mark在久別重逢後對自己會有一點點不同的、比較不那麼見外的表現啊！同時，導演Tomas站在Colin身邊，還開玩笑摟住他、把頭靠在他肩上。一門心思都在Mark身上的Colin只好發揮演技努力微笑，壓抑自己別再往Mark的方向看。

※

好不容易熬過首映（Gary再度坐在他們中間）和熱鬧但無聊的After Party，Colin很高興他總算可以遠離所有想與他攀談的人、趕快躲回飯店房間了。離開派對會場前他還四處張望一番，但沒看見Mark，Colin嘆口氣獨自走出電影院。

還在恍神時，身邊有個低沉的聲音輕輕響起：「一起搭計程車回去？」Colin轉頭，看見對方臉上帶著溫柔的微笑，於是，他非常克制地微微頷首表示同意。在車上短短的十分鐘，他們沒什麼交談，Colin強迫自己專心看著窗外，但同時又一直感覺到Mark在看他，這讓他彆扭極了。

抵達下榻飯店，這次劇組還是住在相同樓層。步出電梯，Mark的房間先到了，Colin看他停下腳步掏出房卡，表情平靜得看不出情緒起伏；Colin不懂Mark為什麼一點也不焦躁，至少他無法經歷這麼長的分離而不急切撲向戀人的懷抱。

Colin想靠近，卻也不希望這只是自己的一廂情願。他只好假裝不在乎但明顯悶悶不樂地站在一旁，勉強擠出一句：「那麼，晚安了。」

「晚安。」Mark朝他禮貌微笑，語氣平穩。

「我回去我房間。」Colin撇過頭，他已經沒法控制自己不開心的口氣了，他等下絕對要好好搥枕頭洩憤。

「可是我沒打算現在就跟你分開。」Mark握住Colin的手，不讓他離開。

「――咦？」感受到Mark手心傳來的溫度，Colin覺得自己的大腦當機了。

走廊上沒有其他人。Mark推開房門，同時一把將Colin也拉進去；門一關，Mark就把Colin抵在房門上。

「……我好想你。」兩片薄而溫暖的嘴唇貼過來，攫住Colin，將他吻得喘不過氣。

Colin還沒反應過來，Mark就已經趁虛而入，把舌頭探入他口腔裡攪動了。Colin有點搞不清楚這是什麼狀況，他一直以為中間隔了這麼長的時間、這麼遠的距離，Mark是相對冷靜也冷淡的那個，但現在他這麼熱切且充滿佔有欲的表現又是為什麼？

不過，比起立刻向Mark問個清楚，現在他只想把唇舌拿來做一些更愉快的事。Colin一點也不否認他想要這個。他每天都想要，他可想死了。

他的背抵著門板，承受著Mark試圖溫柔但卻有些被慾望與急躁沖昏頭的重逢之吻。他感覺到Mark的舌尖滑過牙齒，捲住自己的舌頭，接著就是一陣你來我往的纏絞吸吮，交換著彼此的氣息與津液。

這次的吻遠比上次激烈得多，Colin甚至被吻到有些腿軟。他伸手攀住Mark的肩膀，一方面是想要更靠近對方，另一方面也是藉此支撐住自己。

Mark左手牢牢攬著Colin的腰，右手則在他背上游移。Colin隱約感覺到，Mark似乎想要更進一步，但在尚未徵得自己同意前他不願做出冒犯之舉。

於是，Colin使了一點小心機。他一邊接吻，一邊將原本攀在肩上的雙手向下滑到Mark的臀部，有意無意地觸碰著，嘴裡再逸出幾聲略顯甜膩的喘息――他很擅長表演這個。

受到這番鼓舞，Mark果然不再猶豫，右手也立刻下移，帶點色情意味地揉起他的臀部。

「――啊嗯！」

這次Colin可不是刻意的了。他完全無法控制自己呻吟出聲。他沒想過那雙大手揉上臀部會那麼有感覺，這個觸碰讓他的血液瞬間都往下衝，簡直頭暈到不行。Mark現在兩手都往他臀部進攻了，他時輕時重地按揉著，長長的手指不時滑過股縫，激起Colin一陣震顫，幾乎要融化在他身上。

即便這些觸碰都只是隔著衣物，但才過了一會兒，他們都有反應了。西裝褲柔軟的布料，實在不是你想要遮掩什麼時的好選擇；那東西在褲子底下繃得緊緊的，形狀一覽無遺。

Colin渾身發熱，他不確定是否已做好準備，只知道自己該死地想要。他感到羞恥，卻還是難耐地把胯部略向前頂，一下一下地觸碰對方的隆起，希望能藉由摩擦稍稍舒緩褲襠內快要爆炸的慾望――雖然這反而讓狀況變得更糟。

「想要更靠近……」他心裡一面想著，手裡也不自覺開始扯下彼此的領帶與外套，但就在他打算對付那些麻煩的襯衫鈕釦時卻被Mark輕輕擋住。Mark的手從他臀上移到身前，跳過襯衫，直接開始解兩人的皮帶與褲鍊。

Colin扭了扭腰，褲子下滑正好卡在大腿根部。他偏著頭吻上Mark的頸子，吸吮他的喉結，但Mark卻忽然停下動作，略拉開一點距離盯著他看。Colin疑惑地眨眨已滿是霧氣的眼睛。

「我們……會不會太快了？」Mark往下看一眼，耳朵有點發紅。他知道這是個笨問題，但他的老實性格還是讓他決定問出口。

「你覺得太快嗎？」居然在這個節骨眼上……Colin真想抽他一巴掌。明明他們都已經這麼硬了！

「這是我們第二次約會。」Mark用鼻尖討好地蹭蹭他。

「但我等這個約會等了快三個月，」Colin輕咬自己的下唇，目不轉睛看著他。

Mark深吸一口氣，緩緩將Colin的內褲向下拉。他的手還沒來得及探進去，Colin的小傢伙就已經迫不及待彈出來了。Colin的臉龐因為情緒激動而泛紅，但他仍不服輸地挺直背脊。Mark覺得他可愛極了，再度湊上去吻他，大手則輕柔地包覆上他精神抖擻的陰莖。

「啊……」充血到有點發疼的陰莖被溫暖的手掌握住，一陣酥麻從下腹傳來，Colin忍不住發出滿足的嘆息。他閉上雙眼，一邊展開第二波唇舌的糾纏嬉戲，一邊享受戀人對他下身提供的撫慰。

Colin全心投入的模樣總是非常能激勵Mark。他微微蹙眉，以滲出的前列腺液作為潤滑，不緊不慢地握住陰莖上下滑動，並且在每一次以指腹刺激頂端時，都會成功收穫Colin美妙的呻吟。這讓他覺得自己無法再克制了。

他喘著粗氣拉下自己的褲子，將陰莖與對方的相貼，滑膩的前液不一會兒便沾濕柱身。他張開手掌，一把握住他倆挺直的陽具擼動起來，快感十分強烈地直面襲來，這簡直是他作夢也沒有想過的場景。

Colin顯然非常喜愛這個，他能感受到對方脹大的陰莖在掌心碾壓烙印著自己的。性器與戀人互相摩擦所帶來的興奮感，比單純手淫高上好幾倍，可能也是因為羞恥，反而讓全身的感官神經更加敏銳吧！

他前頂的力道愈來愈強，搖晃胯部的幅度也愈來愈大，並斷斷續續在接吻換氣的空檔擠出幾聲歡愉的哀鳴。Mark當然察覺了，他加重手勁，嘴唇則落在Colin的耳垂上舔舐吸吮。這讓Colin只能拚命按著Mark結實的臀部將他壓向自己，乞求更多觸碰帶他到達快感的顛峰。

他們滾燙的慾望幾乎同時在收緊的掌心噴發。要不是背靠門板，再加上Mark始終穩穩摟著他，Colin覺得自己很有可能軟倒在地。Mark把臉埋進Colin頸間，大口吸著他的氣味，用鼻梁輕柔磨蹭他耳後的鬈髮。

「去沖個澡？」Mark啄吻著他的耳廓。

Colin點頭。他們看上去的確有些狼狽，而且Mark的手心還黏糊糊的。兩人快速把衣服脫了，而在進入浴室之前，Colin轉頭看了一眼門口地板上衣物散亂一塌糊塗的景象，他覺得自己該收回對於Mark一點也不急躁的錯誤評價。

※

兩人擠在浴室花灑下共享熱水，相較於Mark富有線條的肌肉，Colin為自己疏於鍛鍊的身材感到有些困窘，但Mark似乎一點也不在意，他細心地為Colin洗頭、抹沐浴乳，而且感覺得出他很喜歡手下的觸感。Colin享受著戀人的服務，心裡默默想著，如果這事發生在二十年前，他現在就能在浴室裡再來一發。

沖完澡，怕Colin著涼，Mark立刻給他披上浴袍。他稍微收拾了一下地上的水漬才走出來，卻見到Colin頂著一頭濕髮窩在床邊沙發上看書。

「親愛的。」

聽到Mark親暱叫著自己，Colin扭過頭露出喜孜孜的笑容。也穿上浴袍的Mark坐在床沿，招手喚他過來。

「你這樣會感冒。」Mark從衣櫃抽屜中取出吹風機，接上插座。

Colin坐到他身邊，正要接過吹風機時，Mark卻拍拍自己的大腿，示意他枕上來。Colin有些驚訝，但乖乖照做。Mark的體溫透過浴袍傳來，Colin躺著感到既暖和又舒服。

Mark動作輕柔地撥著Colin棕色的鬈髮，好讓它們都能平均受熱烘乾。他的手指順著髮流梳過，這觸感讓Colin覺得很安心，不自覺瞇起眼睛打了一個呵欠，懶洋洋的模樣就像一隻饜足的大貓咪。

吹乾頭髮，Colin半閉著眼睛坐起身來，Mark則去把吹風機放回抽屜。他原本正要問Colin想不想喝點茶，但一轉頭就看見Colin已脫下浴袍，全身赤條條地坐在床上，兩眼直勾勾盯著他。Mark不禁吞了口唾沫，非常緩慢地一面走回床邊，一面也褪下自己的浴袍。

Mark俯身想親吻Colin，卻被他擋住。

「你今天也遲到得太誇張了，」Colin仰頭看他：「我還以為你趕不上了。」

「轉機的時候航班延誤了，我傳了簡訊給Tomas，說我會自己趕去會場，請他不用等我……抱歉沒來得及告訴你，」Mark輕輕觸碰Colin的額角、眉毛與鼻梁：「我一下飛機就來飯店放行李、換衣服，然後搭計程車過去。」

「天！然後你讓計程車停在紅毯前嗎？」Colin幾乎不可置信。

「沒錯。」Mark聳聳肩。

「好吧，另一件事，」Colin直視他的雙眼，語氣帶點埋怨：「為什麼我一站到你旁邊，你就和Gary換位子？」

Mark足足愣了五秒才想通Colin為什麼會這樣問。「他是主角，應該讓他站中間。」

「你和Gary聊得很開心啊，」然而Colin還不死心：「但為什麼跟我只說了一句How are you……」

Mark沒錯過戀人委屈的小表情。「你吃醋了？」

「我不知道。」

Mark看著Colin嘟起嘴、移開視線的模樣，不由得笑了。他用雙手捧住Colin的臉頰，在他額頭上用力親了一口：「小傻瓜，眾目睽睽，你要我說什麼好？況且，我都還沒說你跟Tomas頭靠頭抱得那麼緊呢！」

「你也吃醋了？」Colin不懷好意地發問。

「對，我吃醋。」而Mark倒是非常坦然。接著他把一絲不掛的Colin推倒在床上，纏綿地吻著他，叫他嘴裡除了滿足的悶哼以外再也發不出其他聲響。

在經歷一番對Colin口腔的徹底探索後，他的嘴唇來到戀人的耳廓、眉眼、鼻尖、臉頰，再向下延伸到脖頸、喉結、鎖骨，然後是乳頭、肚臍、下腹。他吻得如此認真又虔誠，就像在膜拜什麼一樣。

Colin感受到一陣陣溫熱的鼻息噴上來，渾身不住發顫，在此之前他從未發現自己的身體竟這般敏感；到了夜晚已略冒出頭的鬍渣滑過Colin的皮膚，帶來微微的刺癢感，同時又令他興奮不已。還沒有被觸摸到，但他的下半身已然再次抬頭了。

Mark的唇舌繼續往下。他沒碰Colin已經開始分泌前液、直挺挺的陰莖，而是分開他的雙腿，低頭含住下方鼓脹的陰囊。他用舌頭頂弄著，使陰囊內的睪丸來回滑動，這讓Colin面紅耳赤、驚叫出聲。

「別、別……」因為太過害羞，Colin下意識拿手臂擋住臉。他仰躺著，強烈的快感席捲而來，讓他不住挺腰，背脊弓了起來。

「你真可口。」Mark發出嘖嘖的聲響吸吮著。他的鼻尖一下一下地戳到陰莖的根部，這讓Colin抖得更厲害了。

Colin不知道自己該抓住Mark還是該推開他，只好一手遮臉一手擰床單，嗚嗚咽咽的。

從陰囊往下，濕潤的舌尖劃過感覺神經密佈的會陰，這讓Colin的腳趾頭都緊緊蜷起來了。接著，再向下，就是從來沒有被其他人碰觸過的地方。Mark小心翼翼地啄吻著那兒，瞬間激得Colin闔攏雙腿，但下一秒又因為擔心會夾傷Mark而挫敗地再度分開。

Mark扳開Colin的腿固定住，繼續進攻那未經人事的穴口。他先是親吻，接下來是溫和緩慢的舔舐，直到Colin緊繃的肌肉稍稍放鬆後，他才嘗試著把舌尖頂進去。

這真是一種前所未有的感受。被舌尖戳刺頂弄著，那裡又癢又酥麻，而且還附帶滿滿的羞恥……Colin緊閉雙眼，覺得自己幾乎要尖叫出來，三魂七魄都快離開肉體，因為這感覺真是……太他媽爽了！

Colin被那條溫暖的舌頭逐漸舔開，正當他想伸手撫慰自己時，便感覺到Mark濕滑的手指探了進來。

「――啊！」聽到Colin的驚呼，Mark從他兩腿間抬起頭，拿起一條潤滑劑朝他晃了晃。

「這、這是從哪裡拿來的？」Colin羞得滿臉通紅，而Mark只是用下巴指了指不知何時打開的床頭矮櫃抽屜。

「飯店房間才不會放這個！」他用手肘把上半身撐起來，對正伏在自己胯下的人哀嚎著，然後在下一秒覺得這畫面簡直太幽默。

「我從機場到飯店途中，先繞去藥房買了點東西，」Mark微微勾起一邊嘴角：「以備不時之需。」

「首映都快遲到了！你居然還有心情……所以你早就計畫好了嗎？」Colin砰一聲又自暴自棄倒回床上：「……你暗算我。」

「如果你不想，我可以停下來，」Mark雖然嘴裡這樣說，但他的手指還是沒有停下來：「……我想要讓你舒服。」

Colin沒吭聲，只用手掌蒙住臉，於是Mark也就繼續了。他在手指和穴口都抹了大量的潤滑，一點一點地探入摸索，並且隨時注意對方的反應；他專心擴張著緊縮炙熱的內壁，感受手指被熱切吸住，耳邊同時傳來Colin壓抑的呻吟聲，這聲音鑽進來，撓得他心裡癢絲絲的。

他非常有耐心地緩慢擴張著，手指淺淺抽送，直到Colin適應了才加入第二根、第三根。過程中，房裡除了手指就著潤滑液發出的水聲外，就只有他們兩人的喘息，以及從Colin喉嚨不時逸出的哼聲。Mark還發現，當指節擦過內壁某一點時，戀人會格外激動地挺起腰。

Colin扭腰的頻率愈來愈高，下身也硬到發疼，前液從頂端滴落到小腹上，甚至還牽出一根細絲。Colin睜開迷濛的雙眼，見到Mark同樣不知從哪變出保險套正在戴上，而這好像是他第一次仔細觀察對方完全勃起的陰莖――天啊那個尺寸！

眼看那根充血硬挺、頂端已有點接近紫紅色的大傢伙，Colin可有點緊張了。他不安地盯著Mark，看他戴好套子後又擠了更多的潤滑液抹上，手指再度按壓穴口的皺褶，試圖使它變得鬆軟。

察覺到Colin的緊繃，Mark湊上前親吻他撫摸他，在他耳邊吹著氣，要他相信他、盡量放輕鬆。然後，他一手貼住Colin大腿內側，一手扶住自己的陰莖，將前端慢慢地頂入。

「啊、嗯哼……」Colin屏住呼吸，忍受著異物進入體內的悶脹感。畢竟這傢伙可是比剛才的三根手指粗上一圈啊！頂端尤其碩大，Colin努力想要放鬆，但他發現自己似乎有點辦不到。

Mark也盡量控制著力道、不敢冒進，然而，這樣卡著不動也讓他覺得有些疼；而不知是因為累還是痛，他的頭頂開始冒出大顆汗珠，呼吸聲也變得粗重起來。

結果，頂端才挺進不到一半，Colin就喊停了。他其實沒發出聲音，只是捂著臉猛搖頭，Mark見了急忙退出，立刻抱住Colin心疼地親吻他的眼瞼。

「對不起……還是疼吧？」Mark緊摟著戀人安撫道。

「有點……」Colin往對方頸窩鑽了鑽：「可能是我太緊張了……」

「我也很緊張，」Mark在他額頭又落下一吻：「因為這是我們的第一次啊！我從沒想過能有這個榮幸……」

「不要講得好像得獎感言啦！」Colin有點害羞地輕拍Mark的臀部。

「嘿，這比得獎更好，」聽到Colin開起玩笑，Mark也安心不少：「雖然我們的電影沒能拿下金獅獎，但我還是很幸運，能在威尼斯得到屬於我的小獅子。」語畢，他寵溺地伸手搔搔Colin的一頭捲毛。

「哼，說誰是小獅子呀！」Colin在他唇上啄吻後笑道：「至於我呢，我是雙重的幸運，不但得到頭頂光溜溜的小金人，還得到了你。」

「我有自信我比小金人更好，」Mark被逗得哈哈大笑，同時一個使勁就把Colin翻過來、變成背對自己的姿勢：「因為小金人可沒有『這個』。」

他從背後摟住Colin，把還硬著的陰莖擠進戀人雙腿之間，就著剛才的潤滑液來回抽動。Colin起初有點驚慌，但他的陰莖很快就因為對方不斷磨擦刺激自己的會陰與大腿根部而再度抬頭，再加上Mark靈巧地捋著他的勃起，他感覺性慾重新被點燃，快感也迅速累積攀升。連番猛烈抽插後，Colin股間湧起一股熱流，他忍不住闔緊雙腿夾住Mark的陽具，兩人同時到達高潮。

一夜兩次是有點太過頭了。Colin喘著氣、維持側躺的姿勢，很快便陷入沉睡，Mark則是動作輕柔地把他倆收拾乾淨、關了燈，然後才又躺回去抱著Colin溫存。在他入睡前，他已經忍不住開始期待起床後第一眼就能看見戀人了。

※

翻了個身，Mark原本想環住戀人柔軟又溫暖的腰，結果卻只觸到冰涼的床單。他撐開眼皮，發現窗外才濛濛亮，但是枕邊人已經不見了。

浴室的燈光隱約透過來，於是他懶洋洋地朝那個方向呼喚Colin：「親愛的，你怎麼起床了？你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」Colin走出浴室，就跟之前入睡時一樣、還裸著身體沒披衣服。

「嘿，快過來，你會凍著的！」Mark趕緊掀開被單示意Colin躺進來。

Colin才鑽進被窩，立刻就被Mark緊緊圈住，他一邊用鼻子蹭著Colin的，一邊用手摩挲著戀人微涼的皮膚。

Mark重新閉上眼睛咕噥著：「剛才想要抱你，發現你不在……」

Colin沒說話，只是輕輕地吻了Mark挺直的鼻梁。同時，他的手向下探去，摸到Mark略微抬頭的那玩意兒。當然，那只是單純的晨勃，但Colin想讓它變得不那麼單純。

Mark的手指刷過Colin睡得亂糟糟的頭髮，語氣慵懶又帶著笑意：「親愛的小獅子，你的爪子在做什麼？」

「我……也想讓你舒服……」Colin含住Mark的唇啃咬，手已經忙碌起來。

他用平常撫慰自己的方式來照料Mark。他先握住柱身鬆鬆地套了幾下，接著滑到囊袋處玩弄睪丸並以指尖搔過會陰，激起對方一陣興奮的戰慄；等到慾望被撩撥起來後，他便鎖定龜頭給予刺激，將分泌出的前液抹在頂端與柱身作為潤滑，來回反覆套弄著，直到那傢伙變得堅硬且滾燙、迫不及待戳著他的掌心。

Mark低聲呻吟，情慾讓他原本就富有磁性的嗓音變得更低沉，甚至帶著一點沙啞，這讓Colin聽了很有成就感，覺得自己的主動有了好的開始。他喜歡Mark的聲音，喜歡聽他唸台詞，喜歡他用優雅的倫敦腔在他耳邊說情話。

「好舒服……我喜歡你這種叫人起床的方式……」Mark的手也往Colin後方探去，並且非常意外地發現那兒鬆軟濕潤：「――噢！」

Colin聽到Mark的驚呼，有些害羞又難掩得意。「我說過了，我想讓你舒服，」他很慶幸房裡昏暗的光線叫Mark看不出自己臉上的緋紅：「半夜醒來我想起這件事，覺得應該再試看看，所以……」

「所以你剛才在浴室裡……」Mark的表情簡直是受寵若驚。

「嗯。」Colin點點頭：「我照著你的方式去做，還差點閃到腰呢。」

Mark笑笑把Colin翻過去讓他趴著，兩手按摩他的腰背。「親愛的，量力而為，」Mark低頭在Colin的腰窩上親了一口：「有任何需要只管叫我就好，我很樂意提供服務。」

察覺Mark的調笑之意，Colin的臉半壓著枕頭發出一聲悶哼，不滿地扭了扭臀部，但這在對方眼裡卻像是熱切的邀請。Mark先是好好把臀肉搓揉了一會，弄得Colin已經抓著枕頭開始磨床單，他才探入手指。

一方面是他使用了更多潤滑劑，另一方面則歸功於Colin事先稍微擴張過，這次的開拓進度快速許多，他甚至嘗試使用了四隻手指，並在發現沒有遭遇抵抗後，才安心戴上套子準備再次進入。

他在穴口輕柔頂了頂，沒有馬上挺進，這讓Colin難耐地哼唧出聲。「這次我、我想……」他的聲音從枕頭裡含含糊糊傳來：「想騎在上面……讓你操我。」

Mark沒有料到Colin會說出這麼色情的話來，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。「親愛的，如你所願，」他和Colin交換位置仰躺著，塗滿潤滑的陰莖已經一柱擎天，Colin既羞怯又急躁地跨上來，一手扶著那根硬挺的陽具，一手撐開自己潮濕的穴口。

嘗試幾次後總算找到正確的角度，但要真正納入，Colin還需要再打開一些。於是，他閉眼想像戀人愛撫他的感覺，好讓自己更加投入、更加放鬆；想著想著，那種觸感逐漸清晰起來，他睜眼才發現Mark用炙熱的神情盯著他，雙手在他的胸膛與大腿來回撫摸，這畫面令他又硬了幾分。

這次，他對準後緩緩坐下，一開始不免有些阻礙，但Mark同時以拇指指腹輕輕刷過他的勃起頂端，這對於他敞開自己非常有幫助。Colin已經太想要了，不管是前面還是後面，他都渴望被滿足。

他深吸一口氣繼續往下坐，讓體重輔助自己吞進那根大傢伙。他的動作放得很慢，但也因此顯得吃力，額角已沁出薄汗；努力了好一會兒，穴口傳來熟悉的帶著飽脹感的輕微鈍痛，Colin鼓起勇氣又往下落一些，終於完全納入Mark碩大的前端，接著他繼續坐下，緩緩讓大約半截陰莖沒入自己體內。

Mark感受到自己正一吋吋頂進Colin，被他溫暖濕潤的內壁緊緊裹住，這實在太舒服了！但除了持續愛撫Colin外，他得咬牙克制自己挺腰抽動的本能，好讓戀人能專心適應體內插著的那根陰莖。

Colin雙手撐在Mark的胸肌上，總算坐到了底。他一動也不動，就只是伏著喘氣，眼神迷濛地看向Mark。「……都進去了嗎？」他問道。

「都進去了，親愛的，」Mark愛憐地撫摸他的臉頰：「我全部都在你的身體裡……我覺得非常幸福。」

Colin微笑，低下頭與戀人接吻。「動、動一下，」過了快半分鐘，Colin才又說話：「……讓我感受你。」

於是，Mark握住Colin的腰謹慎挺動，淺淺地抽送著，感覺到陰莖一次次碾磨著內壁的皺褶，把那個甬道撐成了他的形狀。

Colin隨著Mark的頂弄而起伏，他雙眼半閉，喉間逸出隱忍的嘆息。然後，就連Colin自己也沒發現，一滴淚水從他的眼角滑落，滴到Mark胸前。無預警看見戀人的眼淚，Mark突然心頭一揪，埋在對方體內的慾望也不受控制地噴發而出。

在有如潮水猛烈襲來的快感退去後，Mark感到有些困窘。開始抽插後，自己到底支撐了多久？三分鐘？兩分鐘？還是甚至更短？他覺得自己實在要沒臉面對Colin了。他懊惱地皺起眉頭，但隨即眉間皺褶卻被Colin漂亮的手指拂開。

「Mark，我知道你在想什麼，」Colin也是男人，自然明白Mark的頹喪從何而來：「別這樣想。」

「抱歉，我看到你掉了眼淚……」Mark拾起Colin的手指放在唇邊親吻：「你還好嗎？是不是我又讓你疼了？」

「不是，我只是、只是……」Colin笑得十分溫柔：「……突然也覺得自己好幸福。」

Mark摟著Colin緩緩退出，之後他讓Colin舒服地躺下，自己則埋首親吻方才經受擴張的所在；接著，他張口吞入半勃的陰莖，深深淺淺地舔著含著，以唇舌細緻地服侍對方。幾分鐘後，Colin 發出一連串令人聽了心頭發癢的呻吟，身體彷彿痙攣似地抖了抖，便喘著氣全數射進Mark嘴裡。

稍事收拾後，他倆並肩躺平，牽著手又再睡了一會回籠覺。

※

待Colin再度睜開眼睛的時候，天色已經全亮了。身邊的位置空著，他支起身子、揉揉眼睛想找Mark在哪兒。此時，他聽見臥室外的小客廳傳來一些清脆的聲響。

「Mark？」他輕輕出聲叫喚。

「早安，你醒啦，」Mark回應他：「等我一下！」

過了一會兒，Mark端著托盤與餐架走進臥室，Colin驚訝地看見早餐已經張羅好了。Mark取了晨袍給他披上，示意他坐著別動，接著就把餐架擱好，將刀叉、沙拉、炒蛋、培根、番茄盅、烤土司、橙汁、咖啡等一一擺上，床邊矮櫃上的花瓶還插了一束滿天星，模樣可愛。

「我請飯店送早餐來，但是你放心，餐車只停在門外，沒有進房，」Mark很快地補充說明：「而且門口那堆衣服我也已經收好了。」

想起昨晚從門口一路激戰到床上，Colin的臉龐紅了紅。「謝謝你準備這些，」Colin湊過去親吻Mark的臉頰：「還有，花很漂亮。」

Mark顯得很開心，他順了順Colin蓬亂的頭髮，笑道：「快吃早餐吧。」

他們一邊用餐一邊翻看報紙，影視藝文版果然登了昨晚首映的消息與照片。

「有圖為證，」Colin滿嘴塞滿麵包、含糊不清地抱怨著：「你自己看，你也離我離得太遠了！」

「那麼今天的兩場座談，我都坐你旁邊好了。」Mark拿叉子戳起一片生菜。為了維持體態，Mark吃沙拉時一向都不加醬料。

Colin不置可否，繼續往吐司上面抹奶油，但微微上揚的嘴角卻出賣了他。

用過早餐，Mark先去盥洗、更衣，Colin則靠在床頭讀報。Mark沖完澡，換上一身輕鬆的T Shirt與牛仔褲；他才一踏出浴室，就看到Colin整個人趴在床上、不知道在找什麼。

「打擾一下，」Mark輕咳兩聲：「請問我可愛的男朋友，你在找什麼？」

「我在撿床單上的頭髮。」Colin頭也不抬地繼續忙活著。

「呃？」Mark愣住。還真是個意想不到的答案哪！

「聽著，我們還沒有打算要曝光對吧？」Colin快速翻了個白眼，此刻他神經質的樣子看上去倒有點像足球迷Paul：「想想看！你的房間、你的床、你的枕頭！上面卻有這麼多頭髮！」

Mark想了一秒。就在Mark弄懂Colin的意思後，他簡直笑得停不下來：「噢天啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……Colin你、你為什麼這麼可愛！」

他走到床緣，一把摟過緊張兮兮仍在撿拾頭髮的Colin。

「等等，我還沒忙完呢！」Colin徒勞地掙扎了一下，但他在發現Mark一點都不在意那些頭髮後，便安分地待在對方懷裡了。

「我們不用公諸於世，但也不用這麼緊張，」Mark輕柔撫摸他的後頸，好讓他放鬆下來：「我喜歡你的鬈髮，它們很美……況且，旅館清潔員應該無法光憑枕頭上的頭髮就認出是你的吧，對不對？」

「那我把剛剛撿的這些拿去丟，」Colin的神情明顯放鬆許多：「至於床上的……就算了。」

「別丟，放這兒吧，」Mark伸手從床邊茶几拿起原本裝房卡與收據的信封：「我要收好，紀念我們的第一次。」

於是，Mark保留了那幾根頭髮，並且成功在三秒內就讓Colin紅透耳根。

稍後Colin回到自己房間梳洗，換穿細格子襯衫、針織毛衣，並且果斷捨棄毛料休閒褲而選擇和Mark一樣的牛仔褲。

Mark在電梯口等待，並在看到Colin朝自己走來時給他一個溫暖的笑容。

「你得答應我，今天的兩場座談裡，你可千萬不能這樣對我笑，」Colin皺起眉頭：「否則我可能也會對你笑，然後我們看起來就會像一對傻瓜。」

電梯門打開，他們一前一後走進去。

「比起看起來像一對傻瓜，你比較偏好我們看起來像一對怨偶？」Mark按下關門鍵，向他眨眼。

「有何不可？我最擅長扮演怨偶了。」Colin隨即露出比爾海頓那種高深莫測的微笑：「另外，為了公平起見，今天晚上換你到我房裡。我這一側窗戶的夜景似乎比較美。」

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
